Magical Seed
by digisovereign
Summary: Wanting the perfect heir James and Lily Potter have their first born child, Harry James Potter born as a Coordinator, but in doing so Harry becomes something other then what they wanted.


**AN: Hey guys, i have been working on this fic for a while now. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Seven years is long enough pup" Seven year old Harry James Potter merely stared at his family that consisted on his father James, his mother Lily and his one year younger sister Rosalie with an apathetic look on his face, next to him sat his unofficial godfather Remus Lupin "You don't have to put up with this, the way James treats you like a stranger instead of his son, Lily just ignores you most of the time and Rosalie is beginning to take after them."

Harry merely nodded making Remus sigh, a child should not be so emotionless "It's not even your fault that you have no magic, and even though you have no magic they still try and raise you like a wizard instead of letting you grown into your own person."

Harry shook his head "I am an anomaly, father wanted the perfect heir, so when mother informed him about Co-ordinators he was immediately interested, I was genetically advanced in the embryonic stages to be the perfect scholar, politician, soldier or wizard. Whatever I or rather they wanted me to be. But it is ironic that in doing so they discovered that the ability to use magic is genetic and having a child as a co-ordinator erases the magic gene during the enhancement procedures."

Remus sighed "Sometimes I forget how old you are Harry, you sound so much older than you are, wise beyond your years."

"It is part of being a Co-ordinator in a wizarding home, I have grown up fast. I have already read and memorized all the science books you have gotten for me."

"Are you serious?" Remus looked down at the child next to him and saw him nod "Harry those books were up to the eighth grade level."

Harry merely shrugged "It all just came naturally to me. I want to learn more so I was hoping you could get me some more books since I can't ask mother and father to get them for me."

"Do you have anything in particular you want to learn about?"

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile for a moment "I want to learn all I can about mobile suits, I think they are an amazing feat of human ingenuity and one day I will pilot a mobile suit, preferably one that I have built myself."

Remus smiled as he listened to the boy he thought of as his own son speak fondly about piloting and building mobile suits, he was now thankful for the contacts he had made in the muggle world, specifically in ZAFT.

* * *

"So you want me to get this kid up to the Plants?"

Remus nodded as he knocked back a shot glass full of bourbon, he was meeting with one of his contacts in the ZAFT military to get Harry away from James and Lily and up to the Plants were he could live a proper life and achieve his true potential "Yeah, he's a coordinator but the rest of his family are naturals, he deserves a better life and this is the best I can do for him."

The ZAFT pilot nodded his head as he refused a glass "I couldn't agree more, I've seen firsthand how bad it can get for coordinators."

Remus shook his head "Thankfully it hasn't gotten that far and honestly I can't say anymore whether or not his parents would go that far."

"There's no reason to let it get anywhere near that stage, best to get the kid out now before anything serious happens."

Remus nodded "So it's a deal?" The Shuttle Pilot nodded and shook Remus' hand "Right then I'll go and get him now."

"The shuttle leaves in eight hours so meet me back here an hour before the launch."

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry looked up from his book on advanced engineering as his little sister entered his room clutching a small teddy that slowly changed colours "What is it Rosalie?"

The little red headed green eyed girl frowned at her big brother "You missed dinner."

Harry sighed as he shut his book and put in down on his bedside table "No mother and father didn't call me down, so I didn't know dinner was ready."

Harry let loose a small smile as his sister frowned slightly and then bit her bottom lip as she though "Harry why do Mommy and Daddy forget you all the time?"

Harry sighed as he walked over to her and tapped her on the forehead with his index and middle fingers making her giggle before he picked her up and sat back down with her in his lap "Mother and Father don't forget me, they just don't want me to be around you."

Rosalie just crossed her arms and pouted "That's just stupid!"

Harry smiled and kissed his baby sister on the top of her head making her smile "I know, and one day you'll understand and you'll make you own mind up, just know that no matter what mother or father tell you about me, always remember that I love you and that will never change, even if you hate me."

Rosalie gasped "I could never hate big brother, you're the best big brother in the world!"

Harry smiled as he hugged his sister "Thank you."

"What are you reading?"

Harry smiled as he picked up his book and showed it to her "It's a book on building things, when I'm older I want to build things and pilot a mobile suit."

Rosalie looked up at him and frowned at him "Harry what's a mobile suit?"

Harry grinned and showed her an image of the ZAFT mobile suit ZGMF-1017 GINN "This is a mobile suit, it's a machine built by ZAFT, and one day I want to build my own and be a pilot."

Rosalie took the picture from him and looked at it "But it's so small."

Harry chuckled "This is just a picture, a real mobile suit is around the general size of a giant."

"Wow really, I bet when you make one it'll be the best ever, you should make it pink and give it a unicorn horn to make it pretty."

Harry laughed at the image that his mind came up with of the pink unicorn mobile suit "Rosalie?"

Harry looked up and his apathetic look returned when he saw his father standing in his doorway "Come on Rosalie your mother is looking for you."

Rosalie shook her head and held onto Harry "No! I want to stay with Harry!"

Harry saw the light narrowing of his father's eyes and knew that he was in trouble "Rosalie, go and find mother."

Rosalie pouted up at him before she sighed and kissed him on the cheek before running of.

* * *

"Wake up Harry."

Harry woke up with a start and looked at Remus "What's going on Remus?"

Remus made his way over to Harry's closet and threw him a shirt and a pair of track pants "Get dressed, I've made an arrangement, I'm getting you out of here."

Harry slowly got dressed still half asleep "Where am I going to go?"

"I've arranged for you to get up to the Plants on a shuttle that leaves in several hours."

That had Harry fully awake "Seriously, a ZAFT shuttle?"

Remus nodded as he began to pack some clothes into a bag for Harry "Yes, I made several contacts in ZAFT one of them is a Shuttle Pilot and has agreed to help me get you up to the Plants."

Harry grinned "Thank you Remus."

Remus didn't answer as he continued to pack "That should do" he turned to the fully dressed seven year old and handed him a large case of money which he had charmed to shirk on verbal command "Here this is all the money I have managed to get, the case is spelled too shrink on command and you can use the money inside to get yourself set up when you reach the Plants."

"Aren't you coming with me Remus?"

The elderly werewolf shook his head as he crouched down in front of the child "I'm afraid not, with my condition I'd be putting everyone up there in danger, this is your journey Harry not mine, just know that I'm proud of you and that I love you like you were my own son."

Harry nodded before he surprised Remus by hugging him, Remus smiled as he hugged him back before he broke the hug "Okay let's get going."

Remus led Harry out of the young black haired child's room once he checked to make sure Lily and James weren't around, Harry followed Remus downstairs but before they reached the front door they were caught.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at his younger sister "Rosalie, what are you doing up?"

The little red headed girl shook her head slightly messing up her long red hair "I had a bad dream and you weren't in your room."

Harry walked up to her and ran his hands through her hair fixing it up causing the little girl to smile up at her big brother "Everything is okay, now go back to bed, it's late."

"What about you? Are you and uncle Moony going somewhere?"

Harry looked back at Remus who smiled slightly before he turned back to Rosalie, he smiled at her before he kissed her on her forehead "Remus is taking me to see something, hopefully I'll be back soon. Now you should go on back to bed."

Rosalie nodded before she turned and ran back upstairs to her room "Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked up at Remus "We need to go, it's quite a distance to the Kingdom of Scandinavia and we can't risk going through normal travel."

Harry scowled slightly "Because England and Ireland are part of the Atlantic Federation which has strong ties to Blue Cosmos right?"

Remus nodded "Right, so until we're safe don't let anyone know that you are a Coordinator or they more than likely will try and kill you."

* * *

"So you're Harry?"

Harry nodded as the ZAFT undercover shuttle pilot wearing the uniform of the Kingdom of Scandinavia military uniform approached him and Remus "I am. Are you Remus' contact?"

The man nodded "Yep, the names John, nice to meet you."

Harry nodded "Same here, can I see the shuttle?"

John chuckled "Interested in mechanics are we?"

"Very much so, one day I will be a top Mobile Suit pilot and design my own personal mobile suit."

"Well I wish you luck with that, now we're on a tight schedule so I'll give you a quick tour of the shuttle before take of, say goodbye to Remus kid."

Harry turned to Remus who knelt down and hugged the boy "Remember to always do your best and never let anyone tell you that you can't do something, you are destined for greatness Harry so don't you let anyone stand in your way of achieving that greatness."

Harry nodded "I will Remus, I promise the next time we meet I'll be a famous pilot and a top mind in ZAFT."

Remus smiled "Okay, now get going, you don't want to keep John waiting and remember not to mention who John really is."

Harry nodded and reluctantly broke the hug and with one last looks back at Remus he followed after John who led him towards the shuttle.

* * *

Remus sighed as he stood behind the chain link fence watching as the final preparations for the shuttle were underway "I just hope I've made the right choice" Remus watched as the preparations were finished and the Shuttle was lead out onto the run way, and within minutes the Shuttles engines had fired up and it began its path down the runway "Good luck Harry."

* * *

"So what are the Plants like?"

John smiled as he looked over the controls "The plants are amazing, just wait until you get there."

Harry smiled slightly "We're headed to Lagrange Point 5 right?"

John nodded "That's right, do you know what a Lagrange Point is Harry?"

The seven year old Coordinator nodded "A Lagrange Point is a point in a system like ours where there is no gravitational net, there are five Lagrange Points around the earth and the Plants are located at L5."

John nodded "I'm impressed Harry, you really do know your stuff."

"I like to read, it was all I could really do back there."

John frowned slightly as he looked at the kid in the co-pilots seat "I noticed that you didn't call that place home."

Harry nodded "It wasn't, it was just the place I resided. So what are we transporting?"

John sensing that the kid wanted to change the topic answered him "It's a prototype mobile suit the Kingdom of Scandinavia was developing, it's not even halfway finished yet, it has no combat systems, its missing its left arm and some systems in the legs, various systems through the frame itself and it has no weapons what so ever. They were only building it so they could try and field their own mobile suits in case of an invasion but the higher ups of ZAFT informed them that they had no intention of invading them and as a token of goodwill we gave them some designs and help in building their own mobile suits in the future and they gave us this unfinished piece of junk in return."

"Can I see it?"

John chuckled but shook his head "Sorry kid, but my deal with Remus is just to get you up to the Plants, this mobile suit is still a military secret so don't go telling anyone that I told you or I'll get in serious trouble."

Harry just nodded and went back to looking out the cockpit windows as they ascended, suddenly alarms and klaxons began to sound "Shit, Earth Alliance forces! Harry go get in the mobile suit, the suits cockpit should keep you safe if anything goes wrong!"

Harry was terrified and John could see it in the kids eyes as the shuttle shook from weapons fire, the young coordinator shakily managed to get up and exit the cockpit, the shuttle shook and Harry struggled to stay standing as he made his way into the cargo section, inside was an incomplete torso section and left arm with the leg in various pieces. The seven year old carefully climbed up the mobile suit to the open cockpit, he stood over the entrance but a violent shake sent him stumbling into the mobile suits cockpit where Harry landed on his butt hard in the seat.

Harry looked around and with a few experimental button pushes he managed to start up the mobile suit, the monitors around him came to life and showed him the hanger of the shuttle just as the rear of the shuttle exploded and the monitors were showing only flames before suddenly the mobile suit was air borne and falling fast as the shuttle exploded.

Harry looked at the flaming wreckage of the shuttles cockpit as it fell alongside him "John?"

The seven year old watched helplessly as the earth below him got closer and closer and as it did images and memories of things and places he had never been to or seen flashed through his mind and as the suit slammed into the desert below the black haired coordinators head violently collided with the monitor in front of him sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey is there anyone in there?"

The seven year old black haired green eyed Coordinator Harry James Potter slowly opened his eyes and winced as the light coming from the monitors in the mobile suit hit his eyes, he groaned and raised his hand to his face and felt a sticky substance covering his face, he pulled his hand away and saw it was covered in blood.

"Hey, are there any survivors in there!"

Harry managed to look up at the monitor and saw a group of people searching the wreckage for survivors, he reached out and managed to open the cockpit which attracted the attention of the searchers, but as the mobile suit was on its stomach laying on its formerly completed left arm. Once the cockpit hatch opened Harry dropped the ten feet to the desert sand where he landed in a quickly growing pool of blood and oil from the mobile suit.

"Hey it's a kid, there's a kid over here!"

"What?"

Harry barely managed to see the bearded face of a man as he lifted him up "He's hurt pretty bad, get the jeep ready this little guy needs medical attention, the rest of you gather what you can and find a way to get this mobile suit to town and hide it."

That was the last thing Harry heard before he lost consciousness once more.

* * *

Harry sighed as a wet rag was placed on his forehead "Oh you're awake! How do you feel?"

The seven year old opened his eyes and saw an older woman standing over him with a kind smile on her face "Sore, where am I?"

"Northern Africa, we found you when you fell out of the cockpit of that wrecked mobile suit."

Harry looked at the door and saw an older man with a rough brown beard "Did you find John? Did he make it?"

The man shook his head "We found the pilot, he didn't make it."

"What's your name dear?"

Harry looked back at the woman "Harry."

"Well Harry you mind telling me why you were inside a mobile suit of a type that none of us have ever seen or heard of inside a shuttle headed for the Plants" Harry shook his head remembering that Remus had told him not to tell anyone that he was a coordinator causing the man to sigh while the woman left them alone "You have nothing to fear if you are a coordinator, while we don't get along with ZAFT we aren't going to harm you for just being a coordinator."

Harry studied the man carefully before he nodded when he decided to trust this man "I am a coordinator, my uncle managed to get me away from my family, they're all naturals and when I didn't turn out the way my parents had hoped they pushed me aside."

The man nodded "My name is Sahib Ashman, I'm the leader of the Desert Dawn resistance fighters, and you're welcome to stay here in our village while you heal, once your all healed up we'll go from there so just get some rest."

* * *

Harry shielded his eyes and he stepped out of the small house he had been in for the past three weeks healing "You'll get used to the sun if you're here long enough."

"Where is the mobile suit I was found in?"

Sahib shook his head "Why do you want to know?"

Harry looked up and scowled at Sahib "Because I want it."

"Too bad, the mobile suits a wreck, and even if it wasn't we need it more than you."

Harry glared at him for treating him like a kid "Maybe so, but I'm willing to bet that no one here could pilot it even if it was working which I'm sure none of you can."

Sahib stared down at Harry and repressed a shiver at the kid's look, it was full of determination and no slight amount of anger "Are you saying that you can get it up and running?"

Harry shrugged "No idea, but I'm positive that I could get it fixed before any of you could."

"You're pretty cocky for a kid."

Harry shrugged again "Its confidence not arrogance and I've been studying science and engineering ever since I could read. I want to fix that mobile suit, if you want me to stay here and help you fight, fix up what weapons and vehicles you have then fine, but I want that mobile suit."

Sahib rubbed his chin in thought "Alright, we've got some things that can use fixing around town, both weapons, vehicles and regular things, you show me what you can do and we'll talk more about this, if not then I'll take you to the nearest ZAFT occupied town myself, we got a deal?"

Harry thought about it for a moment 'Remus tried to get me to the Plants, I should probably get him to take me to the ZAFT controlled town and get to the Plants from there, but Remus said that he wants me to make my own choices in life, I want to make the mobile suit into something great, it might be the only chance I get for years, plus these people helped me when they didn't have to so I owe them, I just need to get a message to Remus and let him know I'm okay' The seven year old nodded "Alright, show me what needs fixing."

* * *

Harry found himself frowning as he worked on an Earth Alliance forces missile truck that the Desert Dawn had managed to get their hands on, it had some minor damage that he could easily fix, his learning curve had proven invaluable in reading what texts he could get his hands on and memorizing them. That was over a month ago and during that time Harry had managed to learn on the go as he fixed automatic weapons, shoulder held rocket launchers and any electronic stuff around the village that needed fixing and just recently he had moved up to repairing their armoured vehicles.

And still Sahib hadn't made any move to give him the mobile suit, Harry was beginning to think that Sahib wasn't even considering giving it to him and was stringing him along to get free labour out of him.

Harry scowled as he finished up repairing the third barrel in the left launcher which had cracked and in order to fix it he had to pull the launcher apart and patch up the barrel using what he could get his hands on "You done yet kid?"

Harry checked the patch job he had done for the inside of the barrel as he finished the outside and put it back together nodded "It's not pretty but it'll hold for now at least, just don't use the left launcher for a while I don't want to have to patch it up again because you apes didn't listen to me."

Sahib scowled at the ape comment but let it slide "Then let's get going."

Harry wiped his hands on a rag and grabbed the brown cloak hanging on the wall by the door. Once outside he asked "Where are we going old man?"

Sahib shook his head, he had gotten used to being called that by this kid "We had a deal remember, you do some work for us and you get the mobile suit remember" When Sahib didn't get a response he laughed "Let me guess you thought I wouldn't give you the mobile suit right."

Harry merely grunted in response and kept following Sahib, the leader of the Desert Dawn led Harry just outside of the town he had been living in the past several weeks, there behind a stone outcropping was the mobile suit covered in desert camouflage, it looked to have some simple repairs done but nothing else "You tried to repair it yourselves."

Sahib nodded "Yes and like you said we were unable, we could get the required parts through various means but we just don't have the means or know-how to repair it, and I'm willing to bet that since you are still just a kid, a gifted kid but a kid none the less, you don't have the required skills either."

Harry shook his head "Not yet, but I will soon enough."

Sahib nodded "I'll bet. I've seen what you coordinators can do so I have no doubt that you can fix this given some time, just let me know when you need anything."

"I'll have a list by tomorrow evening at the latest if I work through the night."

Sahib shook his head "There's no rush, you're still a kid and you need sleep, I know you won't stop working on this until you pass out so I'm forced to set a curfew for you, I want you finished up and in bed by ten pm at the latest."

Harry simply stared at Sahib in shock "You must be joking."

Sahib laughed "I may be laughing but I'm not joking, this is for your own good so don't argue brat."

Instead of arguing Harry climbed into the cockpit of the mobile suit and checked the systems 'Well at least the OS was finished so I can configure the system as I go, first things I'll need are the missing components and raw metal alloy for the legs and the arms, after that the missing systems for the cockpit and the necessary systems of the head. Right now this thing has no radar system or combat systems so all it can do is jack shit' Harry sighed as he made a list of things he would need Sahib to acquire for him and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Once Harry had presented the list he had compiled so far to Sahib he continued configuring the Mobile Suit's Operating System and configured it for desert terrain but he would need to finish the legs at least before he could finish configuring it. So once he had done all he could he returned to the town where he continued doing repair jobs around the town for almost a week before the first of the parts arrived.

"So got everything you need kid?"

Harry nodded as he began moving the parts around "So far, once I've got the legs and right arm done I'll configure the OS and then I can get some mild training exercises in to test it."

Sahib nodded "Good, keep me informed kid."

Harry merely waved him of as he gathered the needed tools and got to work. With his set curfew which he grudgingly admitted was beneficial to him it took the seven year old almost a whole month to get the left arm repaired and another three months to get both legs functional because he had to learn as he went but he was sure he would be able to do it faster in the future. Once that was done he was able to run a diagnostic and discovered that he would have to wait for a field test because several key systems were missing for combat use which could affect the Mobile Suit and get him killed or at least injured, and he hadn't ordered them from Sahib yet.

Suddenly the young coordinators attention was drawn to an explosion that could be seen and heard from the other side of town, Harry zoomed in and saw a ZAFT ground battleship and two GINN's attacking the town "Damn it!" Throwing caution to the wind Harry started up the incomplete Mobile Suit "Come on, I know you can handle this!"

Moving slowly Harry managed to get the MS up and carefully made his way around the town, he could see the Desert Dawn using what artillery they had most of which he had managed to fix for them trying to hold of ZAFT, he managed to get around to that side of town and then he took a risk, he knew he wasn't skilled enough to take on the GINN's so he rushed one hoping his armour would hold, just like he expected the closest GINN turned and opened fire on his with its 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun, but his armour held and his legs only took some minor damage and Harry managed to bull rush the GINN knocking it down.

Harry dropped the MS down on top of the GINN to stop it from retaliating and grabbed its MA-M3 Heavy Sword and as fast as he could he stabbed the Heavy Sword into the GINN's cockpit and then was blown back as the GINN exploded destroying the sword.

Harry struggled to get the MS up but when he did he found that the second GINN had targeted him with its M69 "Barrus" Heavy Ion Cannon, Harry closed his eyes as fear overwhelmed him, but instead of feeling pain as his mobile suit was destroyed and his life extinguished he heard the sound of explosions, he opened his eyes and saw Sahib in one of the half trucks with a rocket launcher on each shoulder and the GINN was now missing an arm.

Acting on instinct Harry tackled the GINN and grabbed its Ion Cannon and struggled to aim it at the battleship that was turning to them, when a second rocket managed to score a direct hit on the GINN's head Harry managed to fire the Ion Cannon and watched as the blast of green energy pierced right through the battleship destroying it, he gripped the Ion Cannon and turned back to the remaining GINN and fired a single shot right through the GINN's chest, the GINN stood still for a moment with a sparking hole in its chest before it exploded sending shrapnel and parts raining down on the sand below.

Harry had no idea how long he just sat there staring at the wreckage of the GINN's "You okay Harry?" Harry looked up from the monitors in the MS as Sahib managed to pry his shaking hands from the controls. Sahib took in his state, the kid was shaking and had tears falling from his eyes, he was obviously terrified "Come on let's get you out of there."

* * *

Sahib sighed as he watched the young coordinator distract himself by working on the Mobile Suit "You alright Harry?"

Harry nodded without looking up from his place on the MS left shoulder where he was working on installing a shoulder panel for increased protection to the shoulder joint "I'm fine."

"Stop lying boy, I can see you aren't fine. You need to talk about it."

Harry shook his head "There is no need to, I understand fully what I did, I ended the lives of at least two people, probably more, but if I hadn't then a lot more innocent people would have been killed, people who had nothing to do with this war and just want to live in peace. I'm not proud or pleased in ending their lives but I understand that it is a necessary evil."

Sahib couldn't help the smile that spread across his face "You are an interesting kid. You got the list of parts you need?"

Harry nodded "It's next to the console by the left leg."

Sahib went over and picked up the list "Alright I'll be back with a timeline for the parts."

Once Sahib was gone Harry stopped and looked down at his still shaking hands "I may understand, but I'm still terrified."

* * *

"Why don't you just leave we don't need your help."

Harry scowled at the annoying kid who appeared to be slightly younger than him. Ahmed was his name if he remember correctly which he did "Go away."

Ahmed glared at him and mumbled "Stupid coordinator" under his breath as Sahib arrived and motioned for him to leave "Sorry about Ahmed."

Harry shook his head as he wrote down some calculations and then put the pencil behind his ear as he typed into a small tablet that was hooked up to the MS by several really long cords that led up into the cockpit "He's nothing more than a nuisance. Did you manage to get what I asked for?"

Sahib nodded "I did, from what my contacts have told me you've asked for some odd parts, I hope you know what you're doing kid."

Harry just smirked as he showed Sahib the rough sketches he had drawn of his ideas "It's designed for ground combat, it'll have both a mobile suit configuration and what I call the mobile animal configuration."

Sahib nodded as he looked at the sketches "So it will be best used in ground combat, not aerial?" Harry nodded without stopping his work "Excellent, we've received word that one of the southern towns was attacked, they said that ZAFT was using BuCUE, we need all the help we can get, so I want you to get some help to get this thing done as soon as possible."

Harry sighed but nodded "Alright, but only if they swear to help me build it to my specifications, this is my mobile suit and I'm the pilot so they have no say what so ever in the design."

Sahib nodded "Alright I'll contact them and get them down here."

Harry nodded and went back to his work before he blinked "Sahib what is the date."

Sahib turned back "August twenty sixth."

"Huh, I missed my birth day."

* * *

"GET THIS CRAZY KID AWAY FROM ME!"

Sahib rushed into the street with a lot of the villagers to see one of the engineers he brought in to assist Harry running away from said almost nine year old coordinator who was chasing him with a rocket launcher "Get back here! I said not to let the capacitors charge fully and what did you do? You charged them fully and they exploded, so now I'm going to explode you and see how you like it!"

As he passed them Harry stopped for a moment and turned to Sahib "These guys suck" before he resumed chasing the engineer with a rocket launcher.

* * *

Harry scowled as he fired a rocket launcher aiming for the rear right leg of the very agile BuCUE, but he had timed it right and aimed in the agile mobile suits path and scored a direct hit destroying the leg and causing it to stumble and crash. As it did Sahib who was driving swerved in front of the BuCUE's head and Harry fired a direct shot at the head destroying at.

"HOLD ON LAD!"

Harry dropped the rocket launcher in the midst of reloading and held onto the seats as Sahib swerved just narrowly avoid a second BuCUE as it fired its back mounted Rail Gun.

"Shit! Perfect timing on the system reboots huh old man?"

Sahib gritted his teeth as he swerved as the first damaged BuCUE tried to pounce on them, but as it came down Harry scowled as he aimed right at the exposed cockpit and fired scoring a third direct hit on the same mobile suit. Sahib managed to avoid the flaming wreckage as the BuCUE crashed down around them.

"SAHIB! INCOMING FOUR OCLOCK!"

Sahib cussed as the remaining BuCUE came up from behind at high speeds but just before it could attack them several rockets struck the mobile suit from the side knocking it down, Harry found himself grinning as several Desert Dawn freedom fighters pulled up alongside them with smoking rocket launchers all of them cheering as the two half truck spun about and the occupants fired their remaining rockets at the down machine with the combined explosion managing to destroy the BuCUE.

"Yeah we did it!"

That night the black haired green eyed coordinator found himself grinning and celebrating with the town's people after a hard fought victory before eventually falling asleep, and in the morning he returned to working on his Mobile Suit in the morning when he finally woke up with a killer head ache, the reason for the headache was that Sahib had given him some kind of strange drink.

* * *

A now eleven year old Harry James Potter grinned as he wiped the sweat from his brow, next to him Sahib was drinking a cup of coffee as he looked up at the finally completed mobile suit.

"Not bad boy."

Harry grinned as he wiped his hands on a rag "Thanks. It took two years but finally it's done."

Sahib chuckled into his coffee "Yeah well it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't chase the engineers away with a rocket launcher two years ago."

Harry shrugged "Those guys were idiots plan and simple."

Sahib just sighed "So what are you gonna call this thing?"

Harry grinned as he looked up at the mobile suit "**HJP-X626 Houndred**!"

Sahib looked up at the feral looking mobile suit, its feet where small and had a heel like protrusion and three claw looking objects held together to make a foot, on the underside of its arms where golden claws that were folded back so its hands were usable, its chest was blue, white and red and had an animal face in the rough form of a lion's head protruding from its chest "Houndred huh, suits it. So you ready to test it?"

Harry grinned as he turned to run some simulations when he heard the sound of automatic rifle clips being loaded, he slowly turned around to see a group of eight desert dawn fighters aiming their weapons at him, but Sahib tried to step in front of him "What are you all doing? Put those guns down, now!"

The one at the head of the group shook his head "Sorry Sahib, but we need this machine more than this coordinator kid does."

Sahib glared at the soldiers "You can't do this, Harry put in all the hard work, I won't just let you take it from him!"

"Stay out of this Sahib, we can't let that little coordinator take that machine, if he does what's to stop him from turning on us?"

Harry glared at the group "You mean like you're tuning on me, you naturals are all the same!"

"SHUT UP YOU COORDINATOR!"

Harry moved fast and grabbed a wrench that was laying on a wheelie tray and threw it at the one that just screamed at him striking him in the face breaking his nose, he spun and tried to make a break for the Houndred's cockpit but a burst of automatic fire forced him to take cover while holding his leg, a single round had struck him in the his left calf, he peeked out from behind the large toolbox but had to duck back to avoid more bullets, he looked up at the Houndred before he grabbed the tablet that was still connected to the cockpit and typed in a lockdown command that would only be lifted upon entering a specific code that only he knew "I'll be back."

Harry tried to move towards the far exit but more automatic fire cut him of forcing him back into cover and began to panic. When all of a sudden he felt his entire body get compressed by a great pressure and then all of a sudden he was coughing up sand as he found himself lying in the middle of the desert "D-Did I just apperate?!"

Harry tried to gain some leverage on the shifting sands but ended up cussing up a storm as sand got into the bullet wound on his leg, he tore the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped up the wound to keep anymore sand from getting in it before he looked up at the sun and then decided to head north.

* * *

"Alright kid just a few stitches and you can go."

Harry nodded to the doctor who began to stitch up the bullet wound on his calf, he had walked for two days straight before he came across a large city, he sought out some water and then a doctor who gave him some antibiotics for any infections his wound had and some cream for his intense sunburn.

"Next time don't go sneaking around the ZAFT base, especially not during live fire target practice."

Harry just nodded and quickly made his way out of the doctors house and began to look for a place to sleep, eventually he settled on an abandoned and almost ruined apartment complex on the edge of town. He spent a week just gathering and stockpiling food and water, and when he wasn't out gathering he was in the trashed lobby of the apartment complex cleaning it up and even managed to tear everything out leaving a big open space for him to work in.

* * *

"Hello."

The eleven year old Harry James Potter looked up from his position sitting cross legged on the sand; standing just to his left was a kind looking woman with long dark black hair with orange coloured streaks on either side of her fringe. She had deep forest green eyes and was wearing a skin-tight blue outfit.

"Hi."

The woman smiled down at him and watched as the eleven year old boy sat watching two scorpions fight while sketching them into a black leather bound journal "My name is Aisha, what's yours?"

Harry tilted his head as he looked up at the woman for a moment before he decided that she seemed nice enough "My name's Harry, nice to meet you Miss Aisha."

Aisha smiled as she sat down next to him "You know you're not supposed to be here right?"

Harry shook his head as he continued to sketch the scorpions "I come here all the time."

Aisha just smiled "Maybe but this area is used for live fire exercises and is off limits to civilians."

Harry stopped and looked behind him and there in the distance were a dozen ZAFT mobile weapons, the **TFA-2 ZuOOT**. The eleven year old scratched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment "How did I not notice them" The blue haired woman just smiled and held out her hand for the young man to take which he did after closing his journal "Am I in trouble Miss Aisha?"

Aisha giggled but shook her head "Not at all, now let's head back to the base so Andy can get the training exercise going."

Harry nodded as he walked alongside the kind woman "Who's Andy?"

"Andy is Andrew Waltfeld."

Harry looked up at Aisha in slight awe "Wow, you know the Desert Tiger!"

Aisha smiled as she looked down at the black haired child "Sure do. I take it you've heard of him."

Harry nodded enthusiastically "Of course, he defeated a huge Eurasian Federation tank corps at El Alamein, using the new **TMF/A-802 BuCUE** and older **TFA-2 ZuOOT** mobile suits."

The blue haired woman smiled "Are you interested in joining ZAFT?"

Harry nodded as they reached a desert camouflaged jeep and Aisha helped him into the passenger seat "Sure am, I want to be a mobile suit pilot."

Aisha smiled as she got in and started the jeep before heading back to the base "So which is your favourite Mobile Suit Harry?"

Harry shrugged "They're all pretty cool, but I want to build my own Mobile Suit!"

Aisha smiled as she looked over to the passenger seat "Well that is an impressive goal, one you should fight for."

* * *

The Desert Tiger Andrew Waltfeld shook his head in amusement as he entered his commander's quarters back in base and saw Aisha hugging a sleeping black haired child "So I take it this is the kid who was on the test field earlier."

Aisha nodded "Yes. His name is Harry; he was watching and sketching a couple of scorpions that were fighting. He never even heard us arrive."

Waltfeld nodded "I see, so why bring him back here?"

Aisha smiled as she handed him the child's leather bound journal "Several reasons, the first is that he's quite an interesting boy, he wants to design and pilot his own mobile suit."

Andrew Waltfeld nodded as he looked over all the sketches in the journal, two caught his attention, the first was the sketches of the fighting scorpions, and on the next page was a detailed sketch of a scorpion themed mobile suit, it was still a rough sketch but Waltfeld could tell that this kid had some potential.

"He's a fan of yours Andy."

The brown haired made smiled as he set the journal down and made himself a cup of coffee "So you brought him here to meet me?"

Aisha nodded as she ran her fingers through the child's hair "Yeah."

Andrew smiled "That look suits you" Aisha looked up at her partner "The look of a mother."

Aisha smiled and looked down at the sleeping child "There is just something special about him Andy."

Andrew Waltfeld nodded in agreement "Yeah, I can see greatness in his future."

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
